SHINOBI
by Blackfyre910
Summary: Cerita ini berkisah tentang seorang anak yang memiliki kekuatan besar di tubuhnya. Bermimpi untuk menemukan teknik tertinggi clannya seperti yang di minta oleh kedua orang tuanya serta bertekad melindungi APAPUN yang berharga bagi dirinya. Karena itulah yang selalu diajarkan padanya.


SHINOBI

Summary: Cerita ini berkisah tentang seorang anak yang memiliki kekuatan besar di tubuhnya. Bermimpi untuk menemukan teknik tertinggi clannya seperti yang di minta oleh kedua orang tuanya serta bertekad melindungi APAPUN yang berharga bagi dirinya. Karena itulah yang selalu diajarkan padanya.

Disclaimer:

~NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA~

WARNING: Author newbie, geje,typo,ooc.

[NARUTO X MITO]

Gelap, itulah kata yang cocok untuk tempat ini. Bukan hanya itu saja, tempat ini juga memiliki suasana yang cukup menyeramkan dan ditambah oleh banyaknya lorong yang saling terhubung satu sama lain serta banyaknya ruangan yang tidak terawat membuat tempat ini terlihat lebih menakutkan.

Cleek

Salah satu pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan dua orang pria misterius berbeda umur. Yang pertama memiliki rambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih (lebih tepatnya pucat) serta memiliki mata yang sama seperti ular,jika dilihat dari wajahnya pria ini sepertinya berumur 51-52 tahun. Sedangkan pria di belakanggnya berumur sekitar 19-20 tahun memiliki rambut berwarna grey (abu-abu) serta kacamata berwarna hitam yang melindungi mata hitam miliknya.

"semua alat yang anda butuhkan telah siap, tuan. "kata pria dengan kacamata hitam itu. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah obor untuk membantu mereka melihat dalam gelapnya tempat itu.

" kalau begitu mari kita memulainya.persiapkan saja dirimu. " kata sang 'tuan' tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

" baik tuan" balasnya singkat.

 **DESA KONOHA**

Desa Konoha atau dikenal sebagai "desa daun tersembunyi" adalah salah satu desa terbesar milik negara api. sebagai salah satu desa dari 5 negara besar shinobi, konohagakure memiliki pemimpin yang disebut "hokage".

Sudah ada 4 hokage yang pernah memimpin desa ini dan sekarang dipimpin oleh hokage ke-3 (sandaime) bernama hirusez sarutobi. Oh iya, pasti kalian bertanya kenapa desa ini dipimpin oleh hokage ke 3 bukan hokage ke - 4? Itu karena hokage ke-4 telah meninggal karena melawan kyubi dan seorang pria bertopeng yang menyebut dirinya sebagai "uciha madara". demi menyelamatkan desa dari amukan kyubi dia rela menyegel stengah chakra kyubi di dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri dan stengahnya lagi di segel ke tubuhnya.

Yondaime hokage atau dikenal dengan nama "Minato Namikaze" memiliki seorang isrti cantik berambut merah dan berkulit putih, ia bernama "Kushina Uzumaki". Kushina merupakan seorang jounin yang hebat terlebih lagi dia adalah jinchuuriki dari monster berekor sembilan kyubi.seperti sang suami, ia juga meninggal karena kyubi,lebih tepatnya ia meninggal karena mendungi sang anak yang baru saja lahir. Sama seperti kushina, anak itu juga memiliki rembut dan kulit seperti ibunya.anak itu bernama "Mito uzumaki".

 **RUANG HOKAGE**

Di dalam ruangan ini terlihat banyak sekali lembaran lembaran putih yang tersusun dengan rapih. Di salah satu dinding ruangan itu terdapat beberapa foto orang orang yang pernah menjabat sebagai hokage yakni shodaime hokage, nidaime hokage, sandaime hokage dan yondaime hokage.

Di bawah foto para hokage, kita dapat melihat seorang kakek tua yang bergelar 'the professor'. Kini dia sedang melakukan kegiatan sehari harinya yaitu menandatangani lembaran lembaran putih yang tidak ada habisnya.

Menghentikan kegiatannya, ia kemudian bersandar pada kursi yang sedang dia duduki. Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju monument hokage, dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berlatih.Hiruzen yang tahu persis siapa anak perempuan itu hanya tersenyum. Dia terus memperhatikan anak itu sampai sampai dia tidak mesakan kehadiran pria bermasker di depannya.

"siang hokage-sama" sapa pria itu membuat hirusen mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"ternyakau rupanya, ada apa sampai kau datang kesini kakashi? "tanya hiruzen.

" ada informasi penting dari mata-mata konoha yang berada di Kusagakure"jawab kakashi, tapi seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban dari jounin bermasker di depannya, hirusen kembali bertanya. "informasi apa yang mereka dapatkan. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan orochimaru?"

"Anda benar sandaime-sama. Ini ada hubungannya dengan orochimaru.mereka mengatakan bahwa beberapa anak anak di kusagakure menghilang secara misterius. Dan setelah mereka menyelidiki kawasan hutan di kusagakure, mereka melihat sebuah markas yang diperkirakan markas milik orochimaru." kata kakashi menjelaskan. Terlihat sang hokage mulai berfikir untuk membuat rencana.

"apakah mereka telah menyerang markas itu? " tanya hiruzen. Yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari kakashi" tidak hokage-sama. Mereka belum menyerang."

Mendengar jawab dari kakashi membuat hiruzen bernafas lega. pasalnya jika mereka menyerang maskar orochimaru mereka bisa saja mati di tangan sang sennin ular itu. Terlebih lagi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam tempat itu.

Menghisap sebuah cerutu kemudian mengeluarkan asap dari cerutu itu dari mulutnya. Hiruzen kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah jendela dan memandang langit biru yang di hiasi oleh gumpalan awan putih yang berbentuk tak beraturan.

"kalau begitu... kau, anko dan guy segera pergi ke tempat itu dan menemui mata-mata yang berada di kusagakure. Ingat jika ada kesempatan segera bunuh orochimaru tapi dahulukanlah keselamatan para korban." perintah hiruzen tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"baiklah hokage-sama"balas kakashi, kemudian meninggalakn hiruzen yang masih pada posisinya yaitu mentap langit.'sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, orochimaru?'pikir hiruzen kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu menandatangani lembaran lembaran putih yang tidak ada habisnya.

 **HUTAN KUSAGAKURE**

Terlihat beberapa bayangan ninja yang sedang melompati satu persatu dahan pepohonan. Jumlah ninja tersebut sekitar 5 orang, yang paling menonjol diantara mereka yaitu seorang jounin berambut putih dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Setelah mendapatkan perintah dari sang hokage kakasi, guy, dan anko segera pergi menuju kusagakure. sesampainya di kusagakure mereka disambut oleh dua orang anb serta menerima informasi lebih tentang tempat yang di duga markas orochimaru.

Tap

Tap

Mereka semua berhenti ketika dihapan mereka nampak sebuah patung kepala ular berwarna putih sedangkan bagian badan ular tersebut menyatu dengan tanah.

"apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya kakashi mencoba untuk memastikan jika ini memang benar tempat persembunyian orochimaru.

"tidak salah lagi. Inilah tempanya" kata salah satu anbu menjawab pertanyaan kakashi. anbu itu mengenakan topeng putih dengan tiga buah garis vertikal di bagian kiri topeng anbu tersebut.

"hm.. Tapi ini sedikit aneh kakashi. Kenapa aku merasa kalau mulut patung ular itu adalah pintu masuknya... Aneh bukan?" kata guy sambil menunjuk bagian mulut pada patung ular itu. Memang sih apa yang dilatakan guy itu benar. Satu satunya pintu masuk ke dalam hanyalah melalui bagian mulut patung ular itu.

"kakashi taichou. Sebaik kita harus berhati-hati, kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana" anko mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya serta memberi saran untuk berhati-hati. Anko merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak kelinci percobaan orochimaru. dia juga pernah menjadi murid sang sannin ular itu.

Seorang anbu yang sedari tadi diam kini berjalan beberapa meter kedepan kemudian berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu pada rumput yang ada di hadapannya. tindakan yang ia lakukan spontan membuat kakashi dan yang lainnya menjadi penasaran.

"ada apa neko..?" tanya kakashi mewakili rekan rekannya.

"lihatlah...ini adalah sisik ular putih" kata anbu dengan topeng kucing sambil memperlihatkan sisik ular putih pada temannya.

"ARGHH... "

tiba tiba suara tak dikenal yang berasal dari mulut patung ular itu masuk ke indra pendengaran mereka. Suara itu penuh dengan rasa sakit, terdengar penuh dengan keputus asaan. Kakashi kemudian memandang satu persatu rekan rekannya. Mengerti maksud dari kakashi, mereka semua membalasnya dengan anggukan kemudian mereka semua menghilang dengan shunsin.

Tak lama setelah kepergian kakashi dan timnya. Terdengar suara ledakan yang cukul besar. Membuat burung burung yang berada di sekitar tempat itu terbang ke segala arah.

Dan dari tempat ledakan itu. Terlihat kakashi dan timnya saling berhadapan dengan 6 orang tak dikenal. 2 diantanya adalah pria misterius dengan kulit pucatnya dan yang satunya lagi adalah pria dengan kacamata hitam.

"cih... Ninja konoha. Kalalian selalu saja menggangu rencanaku. " ucap salah satu diantara mereka.

"orochimaru, dimana kau menyembunyikan sasuke?" tanya kakashi. kemudian memasang kuda-kuda di ikuti oleh rekan setimnya.

"tentu saja di tempar yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau ketahui. " jawab orochimaru dengan senyum liciknya.

"cepat katakan dimana sasuke... Aku tidak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah disini."sedikit rasa khawatir muncul di hati kakashi. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya jika dia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan sasuke. Karena ia telah berjanji pada sakura untuk membawa pulang si bocah uciha itu. Lagi pula ini juga kesalahannya,karena lengah sedikit seorang muridnya pergi meninggalkan desa.

"sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain merebutnya secara paksa"kata kakashi kemudian melakukan handsel tangan. "Katon:gokakyu no jutsu" dari mulut kakashi, keluarlah bola api berskala kecil yang mengarah ke 6 orang di depannya

Dan dengan begitu pertarungan antara tim kakashi melawan orochimaru beserta anak buahnya tidak dapat terelakkan.


End file.
